


Awakening

by Hypnos_tized



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Gen, Writing practice, first work wooo, go to sleep Hypnos(tized), go to sleep Zagreus, im not really sure what tags to put soo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnos_tized/pseuds/Hypnos_tized
Summary: You know how Hypnos always wakes up when you go near him?
Relationships: Hypnos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Awakening

Zagreus dashes out of the pool of Styx, impatient. He walks up to Hypnos, pausing just before the area that seems to trigger Hypnos’s awakening. He remembers that Hypnos always startles when Zagreus approaches, and always when Zagreus is at a specific distance. 

He wonders if this is merely a coincidence, and stands there for a moment, before making a decision. Nearby shades stare, curious as to why he stopped. 

Zagreus walks up to Hypnos and extends a hand, one of his fingertips passing through a previously invisible bubble around Hypnos. The part of the bubble near where he touched it glowed gold, fading to the part further away. The part his finger touched shattered into a brilliant golden light, shards fading away in a matter of seconds. Hypnos wakes up, startled.

“Welcome to the House of Hades. I hope you enjoy your stay!” 

Right, he’d exhausted all of Hypnos’s creativity with the last 140 deaths. 

“Why do you always wake up whenever I walk over here, but never when a shade does? Is it just some sort of sixth sense?”

“Oh, that? I just wait for a strong enough aura of frustration to approach, and there you are!”

“Ah. That sounds about right.”

There he goes, leaving Hypnos behind. Hypnos yawns, and puts the barrier back up. He wonders if Zagreus will actually fall asleep this time, or if he’s just immune. He falls asleep, deciding that’s a matter for a later time.

**Author's Note:**

> For the barrier, think the end of shrines in breath of the wild. 
> 
> I had no idea where this was going. I wasn’t expecting to write that much dialogue. Huh.
> 
> Wait people are actually reading this   
> I’m internally screaming  
> Is this how all authors feel?


End file.
